


Karaoke Puppy

by whitebeltwriter



Series: Kara the Humanoid Puppy and Friends [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, SuperCorp, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: In which the gang goes to a karaoke bar, various people sing and two people fall even harder for each other than before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by allnewtpir from tumblr (actual prompt at end of story).   
> @allnewtpir; Sorry it took so long to post! This is probably not exactly what you had in mind, but my mind doesn't like to listen on occasion.   
> Takes place after the events of Drunk Puppy but before Kara and Lena actually get together.  
> It is not necessary to read that story before this one, but it would be greatly appreciated. And also will maybe make you crack a small smile or two out of silliness.

Walking out of the store with her new purchase firmly in hand, Lena took a moment to think back to the inspiration behind her decision to rekindle an old “guilty pleasure” of hers.

Like so many other changes in her life as of late, it all started because of one particular Sunny blonde hero.

* * *

After the “Couch Debacle”, as Alex had teasingly taken to calling it, Lena found herself invited to hang out with one, if not both, of the Danvers sisters more often. Bi-weekly game and movie nights slowly turned into meeting up during lunch breaks and getting drinks after work.

This week’s outing had the “Superfriends” (stop _calling_ us that, Schott, Alex would playfully grouse) trying out the new karaoke bar in town (at Kara’s insistence). Lena was amazed at the fact that she was seated at a large round table booth; surrounded by people she could honestly call her _friends_. On her left were Kara, Alex, and Maggie: with Winn, James, and Mon-El filling out her right side. Sitting there, she was free to simply listen to the conversation just flow around her, knowing that she could jump in at anytime and be welcomed. Maggie and Alex were discussing the details of a recent string of odd robberies. Mon-El and James were comparing and contrasting sports from Daxam and Earth. And Kara and Winn were spitballing ideas for improving Kara’s supersuit.

And Lena? Lean felt herself enveloped in a blanket of warmth.

It felt nice.

It felt safe.

It felt like _home._

“Get outta here!” Winn quipped, snapping Lena back into the conversation happening on either side of her.

“No, I’m serious, Barry told me himself! And he doesn’t lie!” Kara, slightly tipsy from whatever drink Mon-El had inevitably smuggled into the bar, retorted.

“Who’s Barry and what doesn’t he lie about?” Lena asked; perplexed at how their talk of outfits had changed so rapidly when she wasn’t looking.

Turning to her with her wide (if slightly more manic than usual) grin, Kara explained, “Barry’s a friend of mine from an alternate universe–“

“Living proof that the multiverse theory is correct–“ an equally buzzed Winn jumped in.

“–who uses his super-speed–“

“–like _really_ super-duper-super-speed–“

“–to jump from one universe to another–“

“–which is how we met him last year; think he called us Earth #38?”

“–and I just told Winn, that Barry said he found a universe where not only am I human–“

“–which perplexes me because if there are only slight variations between this universe and then next then how are you not biologically Kryptonian in all of them–“

“–but he and I go to the same high school and are in Glee club together!”

“–the sheer quantity of variables that would have to be changed for you to be basically reincarnated as a human being is just staggering!”

Lena had to consciously stop her head from twisting rapidly from side to side lest she gave herself whiplash, but the two had her bouncing back and forth like she was at a tennis match. The near overload of information from the hyper twins wasn’t helping either, and Lena had already had a couple of drinks herself to boot.

Super-speed?

Multiverse?

Glee club?

What?!

She was so overwhelmed that the only coherent sentence she could get to leave her mouth was, “You can sing?”

“ _No_ ,” Winn stated before Kara could answer, “The Kara on Earth # _whatever_ can sing. Our Kara _can’t_.”

“How would you know?!” the blonde snapped back.

“Kara, I have known you for three years now and not _once_ have heard you sing.”

“That’s because I sang at work once and Miss Grant told me to keep my ‘Disney princess shenanigans’ to a minimum, so I’ve tried not to since. Which was just mean; I am _not_ a Disney princess! ...Am I?” Pouty lips and near-instantly teary eyes turned to Lena for an answer.

“Oh sweetie…you kinda are– _but_ _in the best possible way!_ ” Lena tried to assure the blonde, but to little avail as she groaned and plunked her head onto the table regardless.

“I still don’t think you can sing. You can do so many other things there’s _no way_ you can sing too,” Winn continued.

Kara’s head snapped back up and she fixed her glare on the techie, huffing, “I can to sing, _Winslow._ ”

“Ooh, low blow,” James muttered from where he and Mon-El were seated, transfixed by the conversation between the two.

“Well we are in a karaoke bar, Kara…Zor-El…Danv–dang it, no fair on the full name, Kara! Yours sounds fine compared to mine. Anyway, why don’t you just go and hop up on the stage over there and try and sing us a song?” Winn dared.

“Oh, this’ll be good,” Maggie commented from her end of the bench seat.

“Just name the artist!” Kara answered.

“Miley. Cyrus,” Winn stated smugly.

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be _great_ ,” Alex beamed, already knowing how this was going to end.

“You’re on!” Kara declared, nearly tipping the table (the _bolted-down_ table) in her haste to exit the booth and make her way to the DJ in charge of the karaoke machine.

While she talked to the man in charge, Lena looked to Winn and asked, “Do you really not think she can sing?”

“Oh I have no idea whether she can or not,” Winn admitted, instantly calmer than he was a few seconds ago. “But it seemed like she was too shy to actually get up on stage and I’m curious to see what she sounds like. Soooo when she mentioned alt-Earth Kara was in Glee? How could I miss that opportunity?”

Lena grinned. “You sneaky dog. Well done. Though I am still lost on how you got onto the subject of alternate universes in the first place?”

“Oh, we were wondering what other versions of Kara’s supersuit might look like on other Earth’s and it naturally flowed to Barry and his shenanigans from there.”

“’Shenanigans.’ Seems like that’s the word of the evening, don’t you think?”

“Secret agents, aliens, vigilantes, detectives, and CEOs sitting in the same booth together at a bar? Is there really any other word you could use?” Winn quipped.

Lena laughed and said she doubted it just as the house lights dimmed and the DJ’s voice came over the loudspeaker.

“Alright folks! We’ve got our first singer for the evening and it’s actually her first time joining us here in our humble establishment, so please, give a big warm welcome–singing Miley Cyrus’ smash hit, ‘Wrecking Ball’–Kara Danvers!”

The bar erupted into polite applause, with the loudest section naturally being the Superfriends’ corner. Standing on stage, Kara gave a shy little wave, her cheeks a bit redder now that she realized what she was about to do. But when the opening notes of the song began, the group could see the blonde take a breath and when she exhaled exuded a small bit of confidence usually only seen when she was wearing her house crest on her chest.

The lyrics began queuing up on the screen behind her for the audience to see, as well as on the smaller one in front of her.

Kara didn’t so much as glance at it _once_ her entire performance.

And what a performance it was.

She started off softly, calmly singing the beginning of the song, but still managing to infuse so much feeling into the first few lines.

She sounded pleasant enough, though on a relatively easy beginning it was hard to tell. Still, nearly every patron in the bar was paying attention, curious to see how well the newcomer stood up to the original version.

The moment before the chorus started–with the soundtrack fading out to nothing–the bar was dead silent in anticipation. Lena thought her own heart might have paused at the sudden hiatus of noise, as if it knew what was to come.

Then Kara took another breath–

And absolutely _crushed it_.

She hit every note, every pause: every subtle change of tone. Pounding out every line without a single mistake.

And with absolute _feeling_ on top of it all.

Lena was startled to find her cheek was wet from an unnoticed tear; found herself wondering who could have possibly hurt her friend–sweet, loving, sunshine incarnate _Kara–_ so much. Because what she was singing? It could be nothing less than genuine emotion; the kind you could only exude if you had actually felt that level of pain before.

And then she remembered.

_Krypton._

Since her confirmation of Kara being Supergirl the two had naturally discussed how the blonde had come to be on this planet, why she waited so long to reveal herself, etc. Lena knew that the Kryptonian was one of the few of her kind left in existence; the others being her cousin and a few criminally-minded ones floating somewhere in space.

But it hadn’t really occurred to her exactly how much the woman–then nothing more than a girl, a _child_ –had truly lost.

Kara was just…so… _happy;_  all the time! Lena struggled to comprehend that the smile that could light up a room–hell an entire _skyscraper_ –could also hide such pain and sorrow.

But as the blonde stood in front of a roomful of strangers, singing her absolute heart out, there was no way the brunette could possibly miss it.

The sorrow. And also the strength and perseverance the blonde demonstrated every moment of every day as she kept going through life, still managing to find the good and beauty in a world where she had already lost so much.

And Lena fell that much more for her.

As Kara finally finished the song, the last notes fell away into a silence that was abruptly broken by nearly every single person in the bar cheering and applauding the performance, more than one calling for an encore.

The Kryptonian grinned as her face blushed scarlet, bopped a small curtsey and started to scurry back to the group’s table.

Maggie and Alex stepped out of the booth to let her back in, each giving her a high five as she passed them. The boys praised her performance, with James proclaiming “Damn girl, you got a set of pipes on you!” as she settled back into her spot besides Lena, who could only sit there and stare at her in absolute wonder.

It took Kara a moment to finally lift her gaze from where it had been bashfully glued to the tabletop in order to thank the boys for their compliments, finally noticing Lena’s staring as she did so.

“You okay, Lena?” she asked.

Snapping out of it at the sound of her name, the CEO swallowed the declaration of… _whatever_ she was feeling for the blonde, down her throat and assured her friend that she was fine and that her song had been wonderful.

Kara looked doubtful of this, as if sensing the brunette was holding something back, but seemed content to let it go for the time being.

And so the group resumed their drinking and talking, with even more singing challenges thrown out all around.

Before the night was over various members of the Superfriends had covered such songs as “I’m A Believer” by Smash Mouth, “Some Nights” by Fun., “Pictures of You” by The Last Goodnight, “Angel Eyes” by Love and Theft, and more. Everyone took a turn, save for Mon-El (who didn’t know any Earth songs yet but was now eager to learn for next time) and Lena, who flat out refused to sing and was saved from being forced to by Kara coming to her defense saying that if she didn’t want to she didn’t have to (and damn it how much farther could she fall for this girl?).

They group didn’t call it a night and go their separate ways until almost midnight; with more than a few exclamations of “TGIF” in anticipation of the hangover many would be having the next day.

Kara walked her home (I can literally fly home Lena, seriously it’s no problem!) and bade her a bashful goodnight before she did indeed start to fly home (fortunately remembering her suit this time).

Lena awoke early the next day (it may be the weekend but life as a Luthor meant always rising early), the memory of the night before leaving a soft smile on her lips as she ate her breakfast, got dressed, and headed straight for the nearest store that specialized in what she wanted to buy.

* * *

 

Returning home (and it _was_ a home now, Kara’s influence leaving itself on every aspect of her life) a few hours later, Lena laid her latest purchase on the coffee table in her living with the utmost care. Taking a steadying breath, the brunette flipped opened the latches and raised the lid of the case to reveal its contents.

A brand new acoustic guitar.

Growing up in the Luthor household meant having to live up to very “posh” standards. That meant private tutors (on top of regular teachers at school) instructing her on every subject under the sun and then some.

Including music.

Of course, _Lillian_ insisted that the only instrument she needed to learn was piano and outright laughed when Lena suggested trying anything else. So when Lena went away to private school and found herself with a roommate that played guitar, she jumped at the chance for a little “rebellion”.

She soon fell in love with the instrument and it soon became what Lex used to call her "guilty pleasure" (back before he himself became guilty of so many things). She even struck up enough courage to buy her own 6-string and brought it home for Lillian to balk over. Later, during one of her breaks from school, said guitar went “missing”, but Lex had begun to truly show his insanity by then and she’d never really found time or desire to get a new one.

Until last night, that is.

Smiling once again (her cheeks had been getting _quite_ the work out lately), Lena adjusted the guitar to sit more comfortably on her lap and began to set about the tedious task of tuning it to her liking. Once that was completed, she strummed a few chords, and was pleased to find that they came back to her with little effort, the notes flowing from her fingers like she had never stopped playing.

Content that she hadn’t lost her edge, Lena grabbed her tablet and pulled up some sheet music, happy that the arduous piano lessons had at least left her with the ability to read the notes. Setting the tablet up on top of the case on the table, Lena resettled her guitar and began to practice the song that had been bouncing in her head since last night.

* * *

 

It took quite a few hours (random chords were one thing, but stringing them together in a coherent fashion was an entirely different matter) but Lena _finally_ managed to play the song just right.

Now to see if she could play _and_ sing the lyrics at the same time.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thinks as she strums the opening chords.

_I don't know why but my hands are shaking  
I can see you coming and I stand here waiting  
Yeah I get tongue tied in the conversation  
It's an F'd up, bad, sick situation  
  
I tried to tie my heart down  
_ _Board up all the windows_  
Oh but it's too late now  
I let you get too close

_I know I should take cover  
_ _Hide inside these four walls_  
But baby I surrender, it all  
  
'Cause you're a force of nature  
Look at what you've done  
I can taste the danger  
But I don't wanna run

_So pull me to the ground and I  
_ _Won't put up a fight_

_I'm a caution taker_

_But baby you're a force of nature_  
  
If asked directly, Lena probably wouldn’t be able to lie about who it was she was thinking about as she sang the song. Though most of the people who knew her (an admittedly small number, but growing all the time, thanks to a certain someone) would be able to easily tell on their own, since it was a friend they all had in common.

And really, how many people in National City could _actually_ be compared to a literal force of nature?  
  
_I feel your lips move in and they take me under  
You know just what to do, how to make me want ya  
And I know I'll be broken when it's over  
Oh but I can't help but pull you closer  
  
I've tried to tie my heart down,   
board up all the windows  
Oh but it's too late now  
I let you get too close  
  
'Cause you're a force of nature  
Look at what you've done  
I can taste the danger  
_ _But I don't wanna run_  


_So, pull me to the ground and I  
Won't put up a fight_

_I'm a caution taker_

_But baby you're a force of nat–_

**CRASH!!**

Lena jolted at the unexpected noise and the mild tremor that accompanied it, nearly falling off the couch in the process. She then scolded herself for her actions; as often as her life became endangered from one thing or another one would _think_ she’d stop flinching so easily at the littlest thing. A pair of voices in her head that sounded suspiciously like Alex and Kara said that a certain amount of fear and caution is healthy and you shouldn’t _want to get used to it, Lena!_

Shaken herself out of her impromptu respite, the CEO put her guitar on the coffee table, replacing it with the small handgun she kept in one of its drawers (like she said; it’s not the first time her life has been threatened). Now suitably armed, she walked over to her balcony where the noise had originated.

At the sight of red and blue piled gracelessly on her balcony floor Lena released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding–only to gasp at Supergirl and the implications of what could have caused her to crash onto her balcony.

Rushing to the door, the brunette nearly jerks them off of their tracks in her adrenaline-fueled haste to get to her– _the_ blonde still lying on her back on the concrete.

Falling to her knees next to the girl, Lena scanned the length of her body but didn’t find any obvious signs of wounds. Gun firmly clasped in her left hand (who knows what could have done this to the heroine or if it was still around) the panicking woman used her right to shake the blonde’s shoulder.

“Kara? Kara!?” she cried, desperately.

At the first call of her name, Supergirl’s eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, nearly head-butting Lena in the process.

Blushing as red as her cape, Kara grinned dementedly as her mouth began its usual mile-a-minute ramble.

“Lena, _hey_! How are you! Fancy seeing you here, on your…balcony… Is that a new top? It looks great! Not that they don’t look great usually– _not that I’m usually looking_ at your tops, well, except sometimes I do but only because you have such great taste and they look very nice on you and–“

“Ka- _Kara_!” Lena laughed hysterically, all her nerves releasing at the knowledge that if Kara was rambling then she was _probably_ unharmed. Still she asked, “Are you okay?”

“Wha–OH! Because I’m sitting on your balcony!”

“Yes, after it sounded liked you _crashed_ onto it!”

“Heh, yeah…um, I kinda…did?” Kara replied sheepishly.

“You sound oh so sure about that,” Lena deadpanned back, “Now, are you alright, or do I have to call Alex?”

“No!” the blonde shouted before flinching at her own volume and continuing in a lower voice, “No, you do not need to call Alex. I’m fine, honest! I just, kinda…mm a mmrd.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, what was that last part?”

“I might have…mit a mird…”

“One more time, Supergirl; so the people in the back can hear?”

“ _I hit a bird, okay!_ ” the hero exclaimed before slumping forward into her bent knees in embarrassment, arms wrapped around her legs.

At that statement, Lena suddenly took notice of the feathers veritably scattered around her balcony, and embedded in the blonde’s hair.

Biting her tongue to keep her laughter at bay (Kara absolutely _loathed_ accidentally hurting anything, and laughing would not help), Lena asked calmly, “Is the bird okay?”

“I think so…it flew away on its own at least. It’s molting season, I think, hence the load of loose feathers,” Kara mumbled into her knees.

“Well, that’s good right?”

“Yeah…” the blonde sulkily agreed.

“Though it still doesn’t explain how one little bird caused you to tumble onto my balcony,” Lena persisted, “ _Or_ how you hit the bird in the first place. You’re usually so good about watching where you fly.”

“…I was distracted…then the bird hit me–or maybe I hit it? I’m not sure–and I got startled and just kinda…flopped,” Kara admitted.

“Pft–‘ _flopped_ ’?” the CEO had to bite her lip from laughing again.

“Please please _please_ , _don’t tell Alex_. She will never let me live it down!” Supergirl looked up at Lena for the first time in minutes, her signature puppy dog pout going full tilt.

Lena did laugh at that–even she had her limits. “Okay, okay. I won’t tell Alex–“

“Whoo,” Kara breathed in relief.

“–On one condition.”

“Oh Rao… _fine_ , what is it?”

“Tell me what had you so distracted that you pulled an angry bird against an _actual bird_.”

Kara’s mouth gaped open and close in a fair imitation of a fish (her red face bringing to Lena’s mind the Swedish fish gummy) and she spent several moments making unintelligible sounds before dropping her head down in defeat.

Lena was able to retract her condition (she hadn’t meant to stress the blonde out) when the Kryptonian mumbled “…singing…”

“What?” Lena asked.

The blonde brought her head back up, looking everywhere except at the brunette and continued, “I uh…I heard singing. I was on my way here to check up on you, to make sure you didn’t have too bad of a hangover from last night and…I-I heard… _you._ ”

“O-oh,” Lena stuttered, feeling her cheeks take their turn at being red. “You-you heard that?”

Kara nodded. “…You have a nice voice,” she stated quietly.

“I-Thank you…Kara,” Lena felt like she was going to cry, though for the life of her she couldn’t fathom _why_. She didn’t feel sad and even if she did she never cried for herself in front of others. Lillian trained that out of her quickly enough. So it wasn’t out of sadness.

It felt more like… _vindication_?

No, that felt like too harsh of a word.

_Exuberance_?

Closer, but not quite.

The brunette was pulled out of her sudden introspection by the blonde heroine asking, “Where’d you find the guitar cover of that song? I’ve never heard it before.”

“Oh, that was me,” Lena responded off-handedly, still overwhelmed by the feelings the hero brought out in her. Why was she so thrown by a simple _compliment?_

“What?!”

“What?!” the CEO jolted, startled by Kara’s sudden outburst.

“You mean that was-” the blonde twisted around on the balcony so that she could look through the doors and into the living room, spotting the guitar and its case on the coffee table easily. She turned back to Lena with a look of absolute awe on her face, “-that was _you?_ ”

_Is it possible to burst a blood vessel from blushing too hard?_ Lena wondered as she realized what Kara was going on about. It takes her a second too long to formulate a response.

“Uh, yes. I-I learned back in boarding school, from a friend,” she said. She doesn’t say _Back when I_ had _friends, back before Lex went insane._

Kara seemed to catch her unspoken words anyway and just nodded in stunned silence for a moment before speaking up again.

“Could…could you play it again? Please?” the blonde asked, almost meekly, “I, uh, missed the beginning.”

Lena smiled softly and replied, “I’d love to.”

Grinning, Kara popped up onto her feet, dusting off her new accessory feathers. before gently helping Lena up off the floor and the pair made their way back into the brunette’s home.

Stopping at the end of the couch, Kara asked, “ _Soooo_ it sounds like, maybe, that you were, possibly, singing about someone. Any chance you cou– _when did you grab a gun?!_ ”

Lena jolted slightly as she was putting said gun back into its holster in the drawer before straightening and laughing, “It’s been in my hand this whole time, Kara, and you’ve just noticed?”

“I was distracted by the bird! Why did you have your gun out?”

“Because _someone_ crashed onto my balcony and I wasn’t sure who,” Lena deadpanned.

“…Yeah, that’s fair. Sorry for scaring you,” Kara apologized sheepishly, causing Lena to laugh at her again, “But you still didn’t answer my question.”

“About the gun?”

“ _No_ …about, the song. And… _who_ you might be singing it for.”

Having finally regained control of her facial features, Lena simply raised a brow and teased, “Who says I’m singing it for anyone? Maybe I just like the song.”

Kara blushed, _again_ , and scratched the back of her head. “Right-no-yeah, sorry, you’re right. You-you don’t need anyon-well not that you _don’t_ need anyone-or-or that you do-it’s just-I thought- _oh Rao,_ ” the blonde looked to be on the verge of tears before she buried her face in her hands mumbling something about _messing things up_ that Lena’s human ears were just able to catch.

Distressed over inadvertently upsetting her friend, Lena moved in front of Kara in an instant and attempted to gently pry her hands away from her face but to no avail.

“Kara no! I-I didn’t mean to say it like that, I just-I was a little…embarrassed, I guess,” Lena admitted, abandoning the Herculean task of moving a Kryptonian that does not wished to be moved in favor of crossing her arms in front of her stomach self-consciously. “You didn’t mess anything up,” she sighed, “I did. As usual.”

_That_ certainly got the blonde’s attention. “What? No you didn’t! I’m the one who was prying!”

“And I’m the one who can’t admit she has a crush on someone!” Lena rebutted before slapping her hand over her mouth in horror. _What did I just say?!_

A number of emotions flashed over the hero’s face at the brunette’s confession; ranging from surprise to hope to something that almost looked like anguish to the young CEO before settling on something close to neutral.

“You…you have a crush on someone?” Kara asked chokingly.

Lena blinked at the look on the blonde’s face and felt her heart drop. Was the Kryptonian rejecting her? She looked like she was in pain. Was the hero trying to think of a way to let her down easy?

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, the brunette decided to bite the bullet and said a quiet, “Yes”.

The blonde bit her lip and scrunched her eyes before doing her best to plaster on a smile.

“That-that’s great, Lena! I’m really happy for you!” she stated with obviously false exuberance.

“…Happy for me, _but_ …” Lena asked, knowing there had to be more.

Supergirl just shook her head, her eyes shining. “No buts. I really am happy for you. If anyone deserves love in their life, it’s you.”

_…She’s telling the truth…but not all of it. What’s she hiding?_ Lena wondered as Kara continued rambling.

“And I hope whoever you lo-love, loves you back just as much, and knows how to take care of you and make you happy and-and stuff,” the blonde stuttered.

_Is it possible?_

“Ahem;  _so_ , who’s the lucky fella? Or girl! Person? Yeah, that’s it! Who’s the lucky person!” the blonde finally asked, satisfied with her wording.

_…I see_. Lena thought. _So that’s how it is._

Smirking she said aloud, “Well, it’s actually funny you ask, I was hoping you could help me tell them how I felt?”

A grimace flickers across Kara’s face before she schools her features into a resemblance of a smile. “I’d be happy to help!” she stated over-enthusiastically before sobering slightly, “But I’m not sure how...”

“Well,” Lena said coyly, “If someone were to confess their feelings for you, how would you like them to do it?”

“Me?!” the blonde jolted before calming down. “Well uh…I-I _don’t_ recommend just kissing them out of the blue.”

“You mean like Alex did with Maggie?” _Seemed to work to me_ , Lena thought.

“I meant more like when Winn kissed me and told me he was in love with me and then refused to talk me for weeks when I turned him down,” Kara replied sheepishly. “It’s just not a good way to tell someone you’re interested unless you know, _for certain_ , that they are as well.”

“Noted.” Lena internally debated on having a word with the techie, but ultimately decided not to: hard to be mad at him for having a crush on Kara when she’s doing the exact same thing.

“As for a good way to tell me that you liked me–hypothetically, of course!” the blonde was quick to remind her, “Then…I think I’d like someone to…s-sing me a song?”

“A song, huh?” Lena smirked.

The scarlet cheeks returned for the Girl of Steel. “Ahem, yeah, I just, I think it’s really romantic, you know? That someone went to the effort to pick out a song that reminds them of you or something and then be brave enough to sing it to you, whether they were a good singer or not. No-not that _you_ have to worry about that! ‘Cause you– _Rao_ , Lena, you sound just-just... _zrhueiao_!”

“Roo-ay- _what_?” Lena giggled.

“Uh…it’s Kryptonian…it kinda means…um…lovely…”

“Kara…” the brunette was speechless: stunned by her friend’s genuineness.

Kara looked away sheepishly. “Just…calling it like I see it, heh.”

“I’m…I’m glad you liked it,” Lena breathed, making a decision.

“Thanks. Though I am sorry for listening–“

“–I was singing it for you,” the brunette rushed out.

“–without your permis…sion…” Kara’s words trickled to a halt. “…Me?”

Lena swallowed hard and nodded. “You.”

“Me.”

“Yes.”

“Me!”

“Uh-huh.”

“… _me?!_ ”

“For Christ’s sake Kara, _yes_! I have a crush. On. _You!_ ” the brunette barked out, laughing. “I mean can you honestly blame me? You’re one of the kindest and bravest souls I’ve ever met.”

Kara shook her head at that. “Have you not met yourself?! All the utter… _crap_ you have to go through because of your last name and you _still_ work hard every day to drag it out of the mud! How is that not brave?”

“You lost an entire world and still manage to genuinely smile and laugh every day!” Lena argued.

“The Danvers helped a lot with that. _You_ were raised by Lillian Luthor and still managed to become a kind-hearted and generous person!”

“…Touché. But _you_ are constantly putting your life on the line to help people!”

“Easy to do when you’re hard to kill, and it’s the right thing to do!”

“See! There’s that kindness again!”

“Says the woman who donates _how much_ to charities; _anonymously_ , no less!”

“How do you know about the donations?”

“I’m a reporter, I…report…things–darn it, that sounds cooler when Maggie says it. Also, Winn has a habit of looking into people before he approves them joining the Superfriends… _dang it_ , now I’m saying it!”

“Winn approves of me being in the group?” Logically Lena knew this, as often as they all had hung out, but hearing it was still a bit of a shock.

“ _Of course_ , he does. Know why? _‘Cause you’re a good person!_ ” Kara crowed triumphantly.

Lena rubbed her temple in mock annoyance. “Okay, we could do this all day. Can we just agree that we are _both_ good people?”

“Yes,” the blonde agreed before mumbling under her breath, “Though one is more so than the other.”

“ _Kara_ ,” the CEO warned with a smirk.

“Fine, fine; we are both equally good. Happy?”

“Overjoyed,” Lena deadpanned.

“But if we were to compare _intelligence_ –“

Lena cut her off, “Just sit down, _Supergirl_ , and let me play you a song or two. ‘Kay?”

“...Well, if you insist,” Kara grinned.

Lena picked up her guitar and resumed her position on the couch from before; with the addition of one Kryptonian puppy all but curled up on her right side, watching her strum the strings with rapt attention. Biting her lip and blushing at her new audience–one that realized that the song was meant for _her_ –the brunette took a deep breath and started the song over again, infusing it with even more feeling than before.

__  
I'll be here 'til we collide  
I don't care if I survive  
So crash into me one more time  
Yeah, yeah, ohhhhh  
  
'Cause you're a force of nature  
Look at what you've done  
I can taste the danger  
_But I don't wanna run_

__  
So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight  
I'm a caution taker

_But baby you're a force of nature_

**Author's Note:**

> allnewtpir:  
> It's basically a Drunk Puppy story, where Kara and Lena goes to a karaoke bar, Kara gets tanked, drunkenly mentions an alternate universe doppelganger who is a member of a showchoir in Lima, then she goes up and sings "Wrecking Ball", a song fromglee
> 
> The Kryptonian translation is from this awesome site (http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) which I then plugged into google translate to hear what it would sound like when spoken.
> 
> Bonus points to those who can guess which of the Superfriends sang what at the bar.


End file.
